full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Sakura Sizemore
- Human = - Pack Attire = }} - Lunar Knights= - Pack Attire = }}}} }}Sakura Sizemore is the twin sister of Joey Sizemore, as well as the only daughter of Madame Macabre, and little sister of Thomas Sizemore. Like her siblings, she too was born a werewolf, but was more reluctant of hers, as she thought of it as a curse. Until another male werewolf, Aftershock, had tried to manipulate her, showed her the right path. She strives to join the Lunar Knights, much like her brother and Jean. Characteristics *'Name': Sakura Sizemore *'Aliases': Shadow, lil' Blossom *'Age': 15 *'Hair': Light Brown (in both forms but with pink streaks in Lycan) *'Eyes': Blue (Yellow in Lycan) *'Likes': Flowers, dancing *'Dislikes': Her brother's idiocy, being a werewolf (formerly) *'Family': Madam Macabre (mother), Father (unknown), Tom Sizemore(big brother), Joey Sizemore (twin brother) Appearance Human Sakura is an American girl with a petite and slender figure. has long brown hair usually pulled up into a ponytail with layers that frame her face and light blue eyes. She usually wears light brown cargo khaki pants with a brown belt, dark red sandals, a pink long sleeved sweater over a creamy-colored undershirt. Lycan Lunar Knights Background Like her brothers, Sakura was born a werewolf, to Madame Macabre and her husband on a New Moon, which didn't turn her mother. Like her brother, her lycanthropy didn't awaken until they were ten, and their brother was sixteen. She was frightened enough being what she was, but it got even worse when she entered her teenage years. She began having terrible headaches, which culminated one night during a dream where she felt like she was falling, only to awake having fallen straight through her bed and bedroom floor into the basement. The next day, she left for school instead of training alongside her brother and Harley, while they attempted to help her through this. She snuck out anyway, only to meet another werewolf, Lance Alvens, who had the ability to cause earthquakes in a limited area. After a minor incident with him, she was later able to accept what she was, and continued to train with the others, also admitting that Harley was pretty cool... for a Turned Wolf. Personality Sakura is a young, sweet, upbeat, cheerful and optimistic teenage girl, but she did have some naïve tendencies due to having lived a sheltered life when she discovered she was a Lycan. Caring and sympathetic, she is considered virtuous in almost all respects. Kitty isn't the most athletic person and her culinary skills are a constant source of dismay among the others. Regardless, she is a loyal friend and teammate, as Sakura's in it to fight the good fight and will need no convincing to rush off into battle as she's always willing to help others in need. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Delta' *'Phase-shifting': Sakura's power allows her to phase through solid matter by shifting her atoms through intra-atomic spaces. She can phase through organic and inorganic matter with no damage to herself or others. When Sakura phases through an electrical system, her ability disrupts it's system and shorts it out. Sakura can spread her ability to any person or object she touches, having phased a car, full of passengers, through a moving train, the Javelin through a mountain, and a train through another oncoming train. Though the latter was too strenuous for her and her power cut out midway, causing an explosion. Sakura is virtually weightless when in her phasing state and can influence her movement to phase downward into the ground and move through it to emerge upward from a different spot, simulating levitation. Fusion-Bipolar (Female) This ability is the product of twin Lycans creating an entirely separate new entity. In this case, they form either a powerful Beta Male or Delta Female that they call Bipolar. They use it as a last resort to fight with more power, speed, and their own powers combined. This ability is an unknown talent to Lycanthropy, meaning that only biological twins could be the only ones to pull it off. When they fuse, both bodies, minds, and emotions become one. This creates an entirely different entity, as opposed to two minds sharing a single body. Some dominant features in the two can occur in their fusion, such as their hairstyle, weight cuffs, and some outfit features as well. Although at times, it has been shown that one sibling can take control of the fusion in either male or female form. Although some times, the fusion will cause the loss of individuality between their constituents if fused for long periods of time. While their fusion require consent, a fusion of hatred is inherently unstable. In the female form of Bipolar, she has all the following, with Sakura in control: *'Phase-shifting' *'Enhanced Speed, Flexibility, and Graceful Agility' Abilities *'Dancing' *'Computers': Working alongside Humphrey, she's been getting pretty good with computers. Equipment *'Lunar Knights Pack uniform' *'Utility Belt' Relationships Gallery Sakura Sizemore (Shadow) suitin' up.JPG|Sakura Sizemore (Shadow) suitin' up Sakura Sizemore, casual and Pack Attire.JPG|Human Sakura Sizemore (Shadow), Lycan and Pack Attire.JPG|Lycan Eyecatchers FMK Lunar Knights Female TF Aftermath.JPG|TF Aftermath 1 COM - Happy Howloween 2016.png Voice Actor Maggie Blue O'Hara Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werewolves Category:Lunar Knights Category:Full Moon Knights Category:Alternate Universes Category:Heroes Category:Twin siblings